


This isn't the worst, right?

by orphan_account



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Angst, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Father-adoptive son, Investigations, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After season 2 D.I Hardy and D.S Miller cover a horrific case. The two must bond together to stop someone so horrrible. Alec is balancing work with family matters as well. *Season 3 reimagining*





	This isn't the worst, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, tread with alot of caution. This will be an incredibly dark fic!

It was a cold morning, Alec Hardy awoken to the sound of his phone ringing quite loudly. "Ellie" the phone said in block capitals. Alec thought aloud "What on earth does this bloody women want at this time" he answered the call not expecting the troubling voice on the end of the line. "Alec, get up now quick. Meet me at the cliffs in 10 minutes. Hurry, it's a case" After barely processing what he just heard Ellie had already hung up on him. "Ah, for fucks sakes" He said rather loudly. He slowly got himself ready and when he arrived his watch said 07:04 AM, "Miller, what the hell's going on here, it's barely 10 past" He quickly jogged over to Miller and was met with a tear-stained face. "Oh god Alec, what is becoming of this town?" Alec looked over and saw a terrified boy barely over 15. Ellie pulled him to the side and explained the situation "He claims to have been sexually assaulted, earlier this morning we had reports of shouting and crying. He said it was done by a unknown person, he was knocked out and brought to the cliff path in a secluded area and was tied up and then assaulted" Alec was in shock, barely believing what he heard but deep down he knew it true, the boy looked over at him and just stood there sobbing his eyes out. "Do we have any proof?" Alec muttered quietly still unsure how to approach the situation. Millar looked solemn and her tone of voice matched her face "Our plan is to take him to the station and question and medical check him. We haven't gotten any information out of him only that it was a women yet, maybe you can try?" Alec softly spoke "alright" and slowly approached the boy. "Hey pal, uh my name is Alec I'm a detective here to help you, can you tell me your name?" The young lad looked uncomfortable but replied with a meek, timid voice "Seán" Alec, glad to make a little progress gave a weak smile " Hi there Seán, we will take you back to the station now, is that okay?" Seán replied quickly "That's fine but I don't want to go with the girl" he obviously meant Ellie. Alec looking suprised but reassured Seán quickly "okay then, thats fine. I'll make an arrangement for you to come with me, is that okay?" Seán let out a quick gasp of relief "yes that would be quite alright". Alec maked his way over to Ellie and said "Miller he doesn't want to go with you to the station, some sort of PTSD I think" She looked shocked but complied anyway. "See you there in 5" she said and turned and walked off. The ride to the station was somber neither of them wanted to ask alot of questions although Seán seemed quite comfortable in Alec's company which Alec himself found unusual as young people usually took to D.S Miller rather than D.I Hardy. Alec was curious so asked about the elephant in the room "where is your parents Seán and where do you live?" Seán looked visibly uneasy and when his answer came out he burst into tears again "Mum and dad don't like me, when dad gets drunk he fights with mum about me and mum calls me names and hits me. I live in the caravan park near the beach" *Holy fuck* Alec thought to himself, *this boy needs help* Alec said out loud quite calmly "Seán, we will be questioning you, do you only want me or do you want the woman and me?" Sean nearly shouted very fast "just you please sir!" Alec was charmed as the boy was very polite in the worst hours of his life so far. Alec said softly with a gentleness in his voice and heart "No need for sir Seán, just Alec or Mr Hardy will do, alright?" "Oh, okay then Alec" Seán replied with a tear stained face. They arrived at the station and Ellie was outside the medical facilities looking worried. Alec gave her a sad look knowing full well what the results would be. "Seán we will be examining you for signs of injury" The boy replied defeatedly "That's okay"

*30 minutes later*

Alec gave the results to Ellie and she could barely stand. The inflictions on this boy was horrible. He was assaulted, there was no doubt about it.


End file.
